


Гостеприимство Морровинда

by Chertick13



Series: Приключения банды Отголосков в отдельно взятом Тамриэле [7]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Damsels in Distress, Gen, Slavery, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chertick13/pseuds/Chertick13
Summary: Что может быть тяжелее, чем быть аргонианином в Морровинде? Быть другом этого аргонианина!
Series: Приключения банды Отголосков в отдельно взятом Тамриэле [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841506
Kudos: 1





	Гостеприимство Морровинда

Незнакомца они заметили не сразу - тот успел близко подъехать к лагерю. Данмер - не местный, в хорошем доспехе и при оружии, с размалеванной мордой и весьма свирепого вида - но все же он был один, а потому тревожиться не стоило.

Улсет продолжил помешивать кашу в котле - погода хорошая, лень шевелиться, а дорога общая. И каждый волен ехать по ней, куда пожелает, даже заблудившийся чужеземец. Который заблудился уже тогда, когда решил приплыть на Вварденфелл.

Нисат и Шурфар точно так же продолжили заниматься своими делами - один выправлял сеть, пострадавшую во время последней охоты, второй - зашивал свою счастливую рубаху. Ее бы выбросить давно, но Шурфар считал, что в ней товар сам в руки идет, и почти не снимал. Что и говорить - с товаром им действительно везло, полную клетку наловили. Аргониане, словно в ответ на его мысли, слабо зашевелились, но на помощь звать не стали - смирились, значит, с судьбой, привыкают к новому статусу.

Чужеземец направил гуара прямо к лагерю, спешился загодя и быстрым шагом подошел к костру.

\- У вас мой аргонианин, - сухо произнес он. - Вон тот, в перьях. Я хочу получить его обратно.

\- Не торопись, чужеземец, - Улсет тем более тратиться на слова приветствия не стал. - Все эти аргониане - собственность Дома Телванни. И скоро обретут законных владельцев.

Нисат отложил сеть в сторону и демонстративно взял в руки лук. Шурфат положил ладонь на рукоять меча.

\- Отдайте моего ящера. - Повторил чужеземец. Немного помолчал и добавил - Пожалуйста.

\- Ты видишь на нем ошейник? - усмехнулся Улсет, постучал ложкой по краю котла. - Вот и я нет. Какой же он тогда твой? Может, у вас на материке и разбрасываются хорошим товаром, а у нас здесь…

\- Ну нет - так нет, - не стал дослушивать чужеземец, а потом сверкнула сталь.

Улсет дернулся, отступил на шаг назад, недоуменно разглядывая собственную располосованную грудь, а потом упал навзничь.

Чужак ринулся к оставшимся работорговцам. Нисат вскочил, зло свистнула стрела - и вошла точно в сочленение доспехов, засела глубоко. Чужак пошатнулся от удара, но и только, словно не из его плеча торчал оперенный хвост стрелы. Он налетел на Нисата и всей силой закованного в тяжелый доспех тела сшиб его наземь. Подскочил Шурфар, зазвенела сталь о сталь. Чужак отбил выпад и с легкостью парировал следующий, подловил противника на взмахе и коротким движением резанул по голому животу. Развернулся и наступил на ладонь Нисата, который почти дотянулся до оброненного рыболовного ножа. Другой ногой с размаху пнул под подбородок, хрустнули позвонки - и тянуться стало уже некому.

Шурфат, пытавшийся удержать края раны руками, встретился с чужаком взглядом и успел увидеть еще один замах.

***

Тубус подобрал с бревна рубашку, вытер меч от крови и забросил его обратно в ножны. Посмотрел на стрелу, торчавшую из плеча, будто только что ее увидел, не поморщившись, сломал ее и отбросил в сторону. Носком сапога перевернул одного из мертвецов, ключа не увидел, зато забрал кошелек и засунул за пояс. Вернулся к костру, избавил и этого работорговца от кошелька, а заодно и от ключа. Поднял ложку, попробовал кашу из котла, недовольно поморщился и сплюнул - снова крысятина, как будто другого мяса тут не бегает.

Замок на клетке был ржавым и проворачивался с трудом. Тубус распахнул дверцу и обвел взглядом настороженно сжавшихся аргониан.

\- Пышка, поднимай тощую задницу и вываливайся из клетки, живо!

\- Здесь нет никаких Пышек, - вяло отозвался один из аргониан, изрядно потрепанный. - Никогда еще не слышал, чтобы Хист давал кому-нибудь такое дурацкое имя.

Он попытался подняться, но не преуспел в этом - и шлепнулся обратно на задницу. Стер со щеки кровь и попытался снова.

\- Дурацкое? Вроде Потерявшего-Штаны? - Тубус не дал ему упасть снова - шагнул в клетку, без труда подхватил его на руки. - Я гордый сын своего племени. Я никогда не надену рабский ошейник, даже понарошку. Мы ведь заключили договор, что может случиться! - он усадил друга на землю, осторожно прощупал голову там, где перья слиплись от крови. Потерявший-Штаны слабо зашипел и прикрыл глаза.

\- Но мы ведь заключили договор.

\- С Леди Альмалексией. А это земли Лорда Вивека, к тому же Телванни ничего не подписывали, отсиделись в грибных башнях, - Тубус порылся в поясной сумке и достал бутылочку из темного стекла. - Зато зелья здесь варят хорошие. Ну-ка…

Потерявший-Штаны послушно открыл рот, сделал два глотка и закашлялся.

\- У тебя стрела в плече.

\- Не первая и не последняя. Давай, до дна.

\- Тубус, я серьезно. Может, боли ты и не чувствуешь, но кровью истекаешь, как любое живое существо. Тебе нужнее.

\- Пышка, не дури, - но аргонианин сжал зубы и замотал головой. - Ар-р-р, алчущие тебя задери!

Тубус вырвал из плеча обломок стрелы - кровь сразу побежала сильнее - и сделал два демонстративных глотка.

\- Вот, твоя очередь.

\- Я сейчас, я только очухаюсь - и сразу тебя подлечу, - Потерявший-Штаны допил зелье и растянулся на земле.

\- Разумеется.

\- А что будет с остальными? - пленные аргониане так и не решились выбраться из клетки, несмотря на призывно открытую дверь.

\- Продадим, что же еще. Перекупщик должен дать неплохие деньги, - Тубус ослабил ремешки наплечника и затолкал под него тряпку, показавшуюся ему достаточно для этого чистой.

\- Что? Нет! - Потерявший-Штаны подскочил, схватился за голову, но все же нашел в себе силы встать прямо. - Мы их отпустим.

\- Им никогда не выбраться с острова - все равно поймает кто-нибудь другой. А так хоть какое-то моральное удовлетворение.

\- Ты убил трех эльфов - какое тебе еще моральное удовлетворение?

\- Я попросил дважды. И даже сказал «пожалуйста». Да я просто святой!

\- Это низко, Тубус. Твоя Леди заключила соглашение, ты не можешь торговать аргонианами. Или тебе придется продать и меня тоже!

\- Ты самый занудный комок чешуи во всем Тамриэле! Когда-нибудь я действительно тебя продам, а деньги пропью в первом же кабаке!

Тубус подошел к клетке, оперся рукой о перекладину и доверительно произнес:

\- Значит так, неудачники. По всему выходит, что вы только что перебили своих похитителей и сбежали. Можете взять гуаров, оружие и все, что приглянется. Держитесь подальше от дорог и деревень, и, может, быть, вам улыбнется удача. Но если вздумаете тащиться за мной - зажарю на костре. Все? - обернулся он к Потерявшему-Штаны. - Твоя расточительная душонка довольна?

\- Целиком и полностью.

\- Тогда с тебя обед, - по пути к гуару Тубус без труда подхватил друга, да так и понес под мышкой. - Если мне придется съесть еще одну крысу - вот тогда я действительно залью эти земли кровью.

\- С меня вкуснейшая рыба, если скажешь, что ты пошутил.

\- У меня нет чувства юмора, ты же знаешь.


End file.
